ECHO
by Gohan the Saiyan God
Summary: Gohan's worst nightmares come alive. But Gohan's best dreams do too.
1. Chapter 1: My precious

As Gohan's tear-stained cheeks soften he looks down, staring at the precious life form cradled in his barely-working arms. What he sees upsets him more than he already is. The sight of his sweet little Goten soaked in red, lifeless.

His brother was splotched in red with a few pale exceptions. None-the-less, his brother's stuck-in-time eyes pierced his broken soul. He stared at his once happy brother's face, reminded of the pain of loss and suffering that he has endured for much too long. He sighed, it was time to give himself a rest.

He was already broken as it is. He didn't deserve to live on. He didn't care if it was the cowards way out. It was the only salvation this world had left to offer. His brother and father were dead, what more did he want to see wither away? His soul shouldn't be stuck here! Like a bird in a gilded cage, trapped.

Gohan grimaced as he realized the only way out.

Suicide.

Gohan swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Suicide? Was that really the only way? A slow, sad death, to a warrior of great capabilities? He would not succumb.

The sentence played in his mind once more. I will not succumb.

Gohan quickened his pace as motivation filled his core. I will not succumb!

"I WILL NOT SUCCUMB!" he yells to the gradually darkening light of daylight.

 _ **Tell me, oh tell me, the way it works**_

Gohan's heart quickened it's beating as he stared at his favourite place to train. They're favourite place to train. A single tear made it's way down Gohan's dusty face as he remembered all the beautiful memories he and Goten shared.

 _ **Who is that inside of me?**_

The words of promise and bliss he gave to his younger brother made his lips curl into a heart-wrenching smile.

 _ **Here in this broken-down, broken-down world,**_

Regret seeped into his soul as he realized he could've said so much more. Taught to much more. Cared so much more. His face turned into a frown as he started openly crying.

 _ **You laugh, without seeing a thing**_

All of those times Goten reassured him everything would be alright when his mother would hurt him either physically or mentally. It hurt his soul and made it burn. His eyes widened as he saw they're families old fishing lake.

 _ **I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath**_

Someday! He promised someday he would go fishing with Goten! But, like his father, he didn't and that only leaves him with more sorrow and regret. His dirty and dusty face is now completely overtaken by salty tears that mark his loneliness.

 _ **Not even the truth, no not even the truth**_

A smile tugs and threatens to form as he sees the place where he and Piccolo would once train. The time they prepared for the Saiyans made him stronger and made his will and purpose appear. His mentor and best friend. Would he be proud now?

 _ **Can be unravelled now**_

"Of course not." he scoffs aloud, picturing his mentor's disappointed face in his mind. "My father's and brother's death is all my fault."

 _ **Freeze**_

Gohan head turns to Goten as he faintly smiles. "It's okay if you don't forgive me."

 _ **Breakable, unbreakable; shakable, unshakable**_

"But to be honest that's okay." he states aloud as he stops near the lake and carefully places his brother's corpse on the ground.

 _ **When I found you, it shook me**_

He slowly walks to the edge of one of the area's cliffs. He sighs at the wondrous sight. A beautifully illuminated sky with dazzling stars. It reminds him of the olden days. The peaceful days.

 _ **In this twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing**_

His feet are barely on the edge now, only held up by heels. He flies off to his houses room to retrieve the Dragonballs.

 _ **Don't look for me; don't look at me**_

As his fingers start to caress the magical orbs he smiles. Now he would be getting what he deserved and what others didn't.

 _ **I don't wish to hurt you in a world**_

Death.

 _ **Of someone else's imagining**_

His heart hurt as he saw his brother one last time before activating his salvation. As the skies turned dark he smiled as he saw the magnificent dragon appear.

 _ **Remember who I am**_

"ASK ME YOUR WISH." the voice of the breath-taking dragon boomed, demanding an answer from whoever awakened him.

 _ **My full, vivid self**_

"I-I wish for my life to be given in exchange for my other family life to be restored!" he declared sealing his broken fate.

 _ **Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly,**_

"VERY WELL. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenron announced preparing for the next wish.

 _ **Stung by the memory of smiling so innocently**_

"That is all S-Shenron." he managed with a hoarse voice that ached due to a upcoming heart attack.

 _ **I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move,**_

As the magical dragon disappeared he smiled as he lied down uncomfortably.

 _ **I can't move, I can't move!**_

His smile widened as he heard Goten cry in surprise and despair.

 _ **Unravelling the world**_

He thought he heard Goku's voice.

 _ **I've completely changed; I couldn't change back**_

But perhaps it was only an echo.

 _ **The two entwine; the couple perishes**_

Gohan's vision fades to black as Goten realized something.

 _ **Breakable, unbreakable; shakeable, unshakeable**_

His caring and compassionate brother is dead.

 _ **I won't defile you**_

As the youngest Son rushes to his oldest brother's corpse he sobs, not knowing what to do. What to do with Gohan. What to do with himself. What to do with Goku.

 _ **In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing**_

As his knees give way, and he lands beside his brother's untouched corpse he hears his father yell his name. But he only ignores it.

 _ **Don't look for me; don't look at me**_

Goten's world silences as all awareness dies. All the need to know dies. All of the world dies.

 _ **Before the future comes completely undone,**_

His vision fades as he is overcome by the sickness and shock. Not to mention the aching despair that resonates deeply within his heart.

 _ **Caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,**_

As he looses consciousness he stares at his most precious thing in his entire life and afterlife.

 _ **Think back on who I am**_

"Gohan…" he whispers, finally breaking the silence.

 _ **My full, vivid self**_

Goku rushes as quick as he can to his youngest and eldest son. The pain he feels within his heart is like a scar ripping through his flesh.

 _ **Don't forget me, don't forget me,**_

His heart beat is like a never-ending cheer. As his knees buckle down and touch the cold, soft dirt he cries. With all the emptiness and loneliness he cries.

 _ **Don't forget me, don't forget me**_

He suffers the same fate as his younger self and faints, overwhelmed by all the emotions and happenings.

 _ **The change over me has me paralyzed**_

"Goku." Krillin whispers as he feels his best friend's Ki on earth. The other Z fighters do the same.

 _ **In an immutable object paradise**_

All of the Z fighters/relevant characters hear a sorry from Gohan.

 _ **Remember who I am**_

But perhaps it was only an echo.

 _ **Tell me, tell me,**_

 _ **Is there someone inside of me?**_

 _ **THE END OF THE BEGINNING. THE SONG USED AS**_ _ **this**_ _ **WAS TOKYO GHOUL ROOT A UNRAVEL (ACOUSTIC).**_


	2. Chapter 2: My fate

"Gohan!" Piccolo exclaims as his student's/best friend's Ki completely disappears. As he powers up he says the only thing he can say in this situation. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm coming! Just don't be dead!" he yells as a tear makes it's way down his green cheeks.

'I don't know what I would do if I lost you, kid.' he thinks in his rushing mind. Suddenly an image appeared before him making another tear fall. The image of Gohan smiling and saying his name. He thought he even heard a 'Mister Piccolo', but perhaps it was only an echo.

Goku, after he woke up, cradled his two sons with desperation. It wasn't a dream. That was what made his heart ache. He turned his head to stare at his son named Gohan. Grey eyes stared back at him. More tears stained his pale cheeks as he cried out, too filled with despair to notice the world around him.

"G-Gohan.." Piccolo says just above a whisper, shocked at his student's lifeless form. Goku's eyes shot open as his head flung to look at Piccolo.

He is only met with a pitying glance. "What happened?" the green Namekian asked while holding back tears.

 _ **Tell me, oh tell me, the way it works**_

As Goku explains everything Piccolo is bewildered. Gohan? Sacrificing himself? It was righteous but he had lots of friends and family he would leave behind.

 _ **Who is that inside of me?**_

Right?

 _ **Here in this broken-down, broken-down world,**_

Wrong. The only true person who truly cared for him was Piccolo. All the others were concerned about Gohan's Saiyan blood not his personality, accomplishments, or any of that. How dare they defile Gohan's corpse like that! Gohan was much better then them.

 _ **You laugh, without seeing a thing**_

'Much better then those cowards.' Piccolo thought bitterly. 'All the things Gohans done and they still only consider Goku a hero. Hmph.'

 _ **I'm just so damaged, I hold my breath**_

Goku, however, was having completely different thoughts. 'Why would he do this for me? Me of all people! All I do is train, eat, and sleep.' he sighed at the truth in those thoughts. He truly was never there to support his family or friends.

 _ **Not even the truth, no not even the truth**_

Gohan stared at his feet silently awaiting punishment. He visibly shuddered as the last person in front of him was sentenced. He took a deep breath and took a small step forward, nervous. King Yemma (Yemma?) looked down to regard Gohan and sighed.

 _ **Can be unravelled now**_

"Your one of the tougher cases." he stated with grimace. It made Gohan even more nervous. But Gohan knew what was coming to him. It was plain as day.

 _ **Freeze**_

Hell.

 _ **Breakable, unbreakable; shakeable, unshakeable**_

King Yemma sighed once more and opened a large book with Gohan's name on it. "You have done many good things, Gohan. But what you have just done is technically known as suicide. You know what that means, don't you?"

 _ **When I found you, it shook me**_

Gohan slowly nodded his head while his body refused to stop shaking. He thought when he went to the Otherworld it would be different. He would be different. Alas, fate was never on his side. He knew what was going to happen.

 _ **In this twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing**_

King Yemma looked at Gohan with a serious face and understood Gohan's regret. "Gohan, whatever you do in hell doesn't concern me, but please do not harbour hatred for me or anyone else that exists." and with that King Yemma stamped using an object with the world hell on it.

 _ **Don't look for me; don't look at me**_

Suddenly an immense gravity drags him down, and he screams, wishing for this nightmare to finally end. But then he realized something and stopped screaming.

 _ **I don't wish to hurt you in a world**_

It never would end, and it never has ended. It's just an endless cycle, all of it. And that made Gohan tear up as he fell in water.

 _ **Of someone else's imagining**_

He gasped and jumped out of the water immediately, then he realized who was surrounded by. "Well that's Frieza, Cell, Ginryu force, Bardock, Brolly, Turles, Nappa, and Raditz." he spoke aloud, breaking the eerie silence. "Well shit."

 _ **Remember who I am**_

Suddenly Gohan realized who he was with and started running for his dear life. But before he could get anywhere, Bardock grabbed his shirt removing all hopes of escaping.

 _ **My full, vivid self**_

"Hey… guys… You not going to hurt me, right..?" he asked looking nervous as he hung, suspended by his shirt.

 _ **Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly,**_

"Brat, what are you doing here?" Raditz asked with the envy to slaughter the half-breed.

 _ **Stung by the memories of smiling so innocently**_

"Well, you see. That's kind of a long story… and I'm sure you guys are very, _very_ busy people. So I'll just go and be out of your hair… yeah." he explained awkwardly, trying to get out of Bardock's hold. But Bardock wouldn't let go.

 _ **I can't move, I can't move, I can't move, I can't move,**_

"Oh no, we have _all_ the time in the universe to listen to this _long_ story of yours. So go ahead." Cell smirked victoriously. The other villains nodded with the same smirk as Cell.

 _ **I can't move, I can't move!**_

"Yeah, about that.. You see..!" Gohan suddenly turned Super Saiyan and kicked Bardock in the face making him release Gohan.

 _ **Unravelling the world**_

"Ah! You little brat!" Bardock exclaimed as he started to power up and get ready to chase Gohan who had already taken to the skies, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 _ **I've completely changed; I couldn't change back**_

"We'll get him another day. Besides, he must be here for a reason, so perhaps we could use that to our advantage." Cell explained as Bardock nodded.

 _ **The two entwine; the couple perishes**_

Gohan finally felt the tears that were, before, on the verge of falling, fall. He breathed heavily, not used to so many enemies at once or hell's atmosphere. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't, not anymore.

 _ **Breakable, unbreakable; shakeable, unshakeable**_

The realization dawns upon him as he stops dead in his tracks. He could never, _ever_ go home. This was now his new home, whether he liked it or not. He flew down and walked into an abandoned cave. (No, I'm not going to put a random villain as a jump scare).

 _ **I won't defile you**_

He sits down at a _comfortable-looking_ spot and bangs his head against the wall in a daze. "I can never go home." he repeats aloud as he suddenly fell asleep.

 _ **In this shook-up, twisted world I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing**_

Goten, after 3 days of sleeping wakes up slowly. "Gohan-" he was interrupted by the realization that Gohan was dead. Tears welled up in his eyes and he attempted to wipe them off with his sleeve.

 _ **Don't look for me; don't look at me**_

"Goten, I'm glad your okay." Goten's father, Goku, said to his now awake son.

 _ **Before the future becomes completely undone,**_

"D-Daddy, where's Gohan?" the innocent boy asked with tears staining his face.

 _ **Caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,**_

"I-In a better place, Goten!" Goku finally broke down at the last part and hugged his only alive son with sadness.

 _ **Think back on who I am**_

Gohan dreamt of his final battle with Cell and Goten fighting Majin Buu and finally winning but sacrificing himself to save Gohan from a deadly last attempt to kill Gohan.

 _ **My full, vivid self**_

" _I'm proud of you, Gohan."_ Goku's voice.

 _ **Don't forget me, don't forget me,**_

" _I love you, big brother.."_ Goten's voice.

 _ **Don't forget me, don't forget me**_

"Never again will I fail you two. If there isn't enough room for all of us, then I will make room for us." Gohan swore darkly/grimly.

 _ **The change over me has me paralyzed**_

Krillin's hand made it's was up to Goku's shoulder as he said, "Don't worry Goku, I'm sure he's in heaven now and besides, we can just wish him back using the dragon balls." Goku just nodded his head in the negative.

 _ **In an immutable object paradise**_

"No, suicide is technically considered a natural cause of death. The dragon balls won't work!" Krillin's eyes watered at that.

 _ **Remember who I am**_

"No… Gohan…" that was what Krillin whispered with tears streaking his now pale face.

 _ **Tell me, tell me,**_

The picture in everyone's mind of Gohan faded immediately.

 _ **Is there someone inside of me?**_

 **END OF THE SECOND ACT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. SONG IS TOKYO GHOUL UNRAVEL ACOUTIC/ROOT A.**


	3. Chapter 3: My darkness

Today was not a day of celebrating. In fact it was quite the opposite. Recently, Son Goku's son, Gohan, had passed away with nobody having a proper explanation on how he had died. Some say it was the gruesome fate of suicide. Others say he sacrificed himself to bring Goku and Goten back from the dead. Others just say he was murdered and nothing but a coward.

However, that did not matter as it was Gohan's funeral today and they were each coming up and saying something about the beloved and young Super Saiyan. Even Vegeta had decided to say something on this depressing and grim event.

"As you all know, I was once a demon and a horrible evil to Earth. I only cared about killing others, not helping. But Gohan changed that instantly. Over the time I trained him to fight the Saiyans he grew onto me and I only had the desire to protect. Gohan was also the sweetest and most innocent kid I have ever met. I regret him having to fight and go through these things at such a young age. Rest in Peace, Gohan, my student, friend, and the only kid I would consider my pride and joy." Piccolo had finally finished his goodbyes and surprisingly was crying.

But who wouldn't cry on such an event?

Next up was Krillin.

"I may not have known you as much as Piccolo or Goku, but I know that you were an innocent kid the moment I laid eyes on you. You were able to keep positive and grow into a brave, young boy. You are probably one of my best friends, Gohan. Please don't forget it. Rest in Peace, Gohan, my friend, and the one of the only kids I consider family." Krillin had finished and was a wreck. He was sobbing but not audibly. They all understood his pain.

Next was Yamcha.

"I have never really gotten to know you, Gohan. And I regret that. You are a hero in my eyes, Gohan. You have never tried to back out of a fight, but you have tried to avoid senseless violence. I appreciate that about you. You are very admirable and I honour you deeply. Rest in Peace, Gohan, the only purest kid in the universe." Yamcha wasn't crying but his eyes were filled with regret and sorrow just like the rest of them.

Next was Tien.

"As Yamcha has stated before, I have not gotten to know you, Gohan. I wish I did while you were still alive. I'm sorry I couldn't. The hardest thing about this is that you never deserved any of this, you never deserved such a twisted fate. I wish you weren't brought into fighting, killing, feeling such immense pain. I wish none of this had ever happened. I will mourn you, as a respected warrior and righteous hero. Rest in Peace, Gohan, a fighter, hero, and innocent child." Tien had the same reaction as Yamcha but a little bit worse. He honestly had really respected the kid for having such amazing accomplishments.

Next was Vegeta.

 _ **Tell me, oh tell me, the way it works**_

"I will admit as much as my pride allows. At first Gohan was a brat. A spoiled one at that who knew nothing but studying. But after training he became stronger and I, unfortunately couldn't see his potential. I regret that." Vegeta regretting? That's something new. " He may have trained but in the fight with me he was a coward. But when going to Namek and facing the androids Gohan was the bravest out of us all. I appreciate his effort and courage. Rest in Peace, Gohan, the only person here who I respect." Vegeta turned emotionless.

 _ **Who is that inside of me?**_

Next was a very uneasy Goku.

 _ **Here in this broken-down, broken-down world,**_

"Gohan was my son as you all know. He was… he was my pride and joy.. M-My very definition of happiness. When he died it truly hurt me… More then a Ki blast through my chest, a stab in the heart, a dosage of poisoning.. G-Gohan was…! Gohan was the most kindest kid in the entire dimensions. He would help any and everyone he could. W-When I d-died and I saw what pain he went through it pierced my soul and I finally realized my mistake..! My greatest mistake! He cried himself to sleep… And it was all my fault… After I died I realized I was too late. Too late to give him the love he needed, too late to give him the support he needed, too late to save him… And I deeply regret that more than anything in my life. I apologize to Gohan. R-Rest in Piece, Gohan, my son and pride." Goku was sobbing and a complete and utter wreck.

 _ **You laugh, without seeing a thing**_

Today was not a day of celebrating.

 _ **I'm so damaged, I hold my breath**_

Gohan woke with a start from a dreamless sleep and touched his black eye he received yesterday. He had gotten it by behaving like himself and trying to converse with people he didn't know. When the men he talked to beat him up he didn't try to stop them.

 _ **Not even the truth, no not even the truth**_

'I guess acting like yourself doesn't get you anywhere.' he mused to himself in his mind silently. He snickered in reality. What a joke. He would have to change himself to survive. Survive hell. So Gohan decided to change everything.

 _ **Can be unravelled now**_

He decided to change his hair to look like his favourite anime character's: Grimmjow Jaugerjacks. And he even would start calling himself that and acting like it. He even managed to use Piccolo'd technique and form the Espada's clothes out of thin air.

 _ **Freeze**_

Gohan looked at himself in a mirror of water. He stared at his extremely gelled hair with envy.

But deep within those envious eyes was the emotion of loneliness.

 _ **Breakable, unbreakable; shakeable, unshakeable**_

'It's what I get.' he thought with narrowed eyes. 'You know what?' he thought with a fierce attitude while he got up from the ground. 'No! I'm not going to let some sadness drag me down! I'm-' "Gohan! The person who defeated Cell and saved the entire universe! Sadness will never be able to drag me down! I'm Gohan!" he shouted to the sky with a newfound motivation.

 _ **When I found you, it shook me**_

"That's not quite right though… My name is Grimmjow Jaugerjacks, hell's new nightmare!" he grinned viciously and yelled as he started to fly.

 _ **In this twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing**_

Others that had been watching from afar smirked at _Grimmjow_. Cell looked at the others and nodded. It was finally time to apprehend _Grimmjow_.

 _ **Don't look for me; don't look at me**_

The figures stood in front of Grimmjow blocking his path. Grimmjow snickered. "What do you want?" Grimmjow asked with disgust.

 _ **I don't wish to hurt you in a world**_

"The answer to this one question." Grimmjow motioned Cell to continue. "Why and how are you here?"

 _ **Of someone else's imagining**_

Grimmjow put on a manical smile. "First of all: I _technically_ committed suicide by sacrificing my life using the Dragonballs so my brother and father could live. Second: King Yemma." the former living human explained as if it was obvious.

 _ **Remember who I am**_

Most of the villains were shocked at this news. Except for Cell who had a maniacal smile on his face. "Well Grimmjow. How would you like to be one of the villains and escape this place?" the cockroach-man inquired.

 _ **My full, vivid self**_

Grimmjow's eyes widened but his shocked expression was soon replaced with a blood thirsty one. "Sure. Why not?"

 _ **Entangled in the loneliness that fans out endlessly,**_

Cell's smile grow to his ears. "Excellent."

 _ **Stung by the memory of smiling so innocently**_

Chi-chi was staring at a picture of they're family. Gohan, Goku, and herself were present. Her eyes drifted to her son named Gohan. His adorable and innocent smile burned through her soul and hurt her.

 _ **I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t move, I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t move, I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t move, I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t move,**_

"Why did you have to go, Gohan..?" she asked weakly as she put her head over a curled up arm that laid on a table. Tears openly flowed from her eyes as she recalled beautiful past memories of Gohan that would now haunt her.

 _ **I can't move, I can't move!**_

"What kind of mother am I?" Chi-chi inquired to herself as she remembered her stupid mistakes. Suddenly a caring hand was put on her shoulder.

 _ **Unravelling the world**_

"A good one, Chi-chi." the mysterious man stated reassuringly.

 _ **I've completely changed; I couldn't change back**_

Those words only made her despair more. "Oh Goku!" she cried out and hugged her husband whose eyes were already watering. "What are we going to do?"

 _ **The two entwine; the couple perishes**_

"For the first time Chi-chi…" he looked out into the distance.

 _ **Breakable, unbreakable; shakeable, unshakeable**_

"I don't know."

 _ **I won't defile you**_

Meanwhile, in a familiar barren desert Piccolo was dealing with the situation alone.

 _ **In this shook-up, twisted world, I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing**_

"Gohan." the former mentor whispered looking out in the distance. Piccolo had a deep regret he couldn't do anything for his tortured student. If only! If only he had been there! What kind of mentor let's his student die? He was no mentor now. Only a reminisce with no further purpose.

 _ **Don't look for me; don't look at me**_

It should have been him! Not some innocent kid. Gohan didn't ever do anything to deserve this. Did this happen because he saved the universe? No! Then why was Gohan dead!? He screamed aloud in despair, sorrow, regret, and rage.

 _ **Before the future comes completely undone,**_

"WHY GOHAN?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN WHEN YOU DID NOTHING WRONG?!" Piccolo cried in despair towards the heavens. Why indeed?

 _ **Caught in a pit of solitude somebody set for me,**_

Why?

 _ **Think back on who I am**_

Vegeta looked down at his boots. Regret filled his core. Sure he despised the Son family. But.. Gohan didn't deserve this… The fate of death at such a young age. Not even the youngest of Saiyan children ever died this young. And even if they did they weren't innocent.

 _ **My full, vivid self**_

Vegeta's fists hit the table. "No! I am the prince of all Saiyans! I should make sure nothing like this ever happens again! I refuse to mope around like this all depressed!" Vegeta left the room with nothing but a knocked over chair and a table with a crater.

 _ **Don't forget me, don't forget me,**_

Krillin sat by Kame House's porch staring at the moonlight that eliminated the night-time sky. The stars that twinkled that sky were simply magnificent. A truly breath-taking sight. Krillin just sat there, admiring and thinking.

 _ **Don't forget me, don't forget me**_

'What a beautiful sky. I remember Gohan liking it too.' he thought with a sad façade. Everyone was sad Gohan had left they're world. It was Krillin that was one of the most regretful.

 _ **The change over me has me paralyzed**_

"Gohan.. Do you regret not being alive?" the bald man questioned to the dead man who he knew wouldn't be able to hear.

 _ **In an immutable object paradise**_

Krillin thought he heard a 'of course not, I'm content.' but perhaps…

 _ **Remember who I am**_

It was only an echo.

 _ **Tell me, tell me,**_

 _ **Is there someone inside of me?**_

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


End file.
